The Paths we tread
by Cheekster1
Summary: This is a fic made from the 2013 Kataang week promps. It is a series of cute and aansty Kataang one-shots. Some of them are super cute, some of them will make you cry, but I hope that you like all of them.
1. SKW 1: Hands

Prompt: Hands

"Where Do I Put These"

**Summery: Aang figured out how to use his hands expertly to control the four elements, but he never knew the effects of his hands had over the girl that he loved. Fluffy piece that reflects back around the time of TCoTL.**

* * *

The monks always taught me that the hands are said to be the most intimate way that we interacted with the world. One always had to be conscious where your hands were when doing any activity. In bending, a flick of the wrist could change the direction of air currents, which meant the difference between winning and losing on the airball court. In meditation, I had to keep your hands still and comfortable, which proved to be really difficult at the time. When feeding flying bison the monks warned me to keep my hands away from their mouths, sure, the bison were careful, but small hands were hard to see in a mountain of hay. When investigating the wonders of nature, the monks reminded me to not squish even the tiniest spider-fly. I thought I knew everything there was to know about using my hands, where to put them and where not to put them. Only the spirits knew how wrong I was.

When I met Katara, let's just say my life flipped upside down in more ways than one. In addition to defeating the Fire Lord, mastering new styles of bending and flying across the world several times I had to figure out how to interact with a girl I really really liked, like more than normal. Katara seemed to have no difficulty putting her hands on me: caressing my face, holding my hand, and guiding me through waterbending by touch. Still, I was petrified that I would make a mistake, that I would do something wrong, which can so easily be done by placing one's hand in the wrong place.

**One year ago** I remember back to one particular conversation during the war while we were in the Earth Kingdom.

"Aang, you have to pay attention," Katara commanded crossly. I'd gone off to la la land in the middle of a waterbending practice.

"Oh sorry, I'll try to pay more attention" I stammered, blushing hard.

"Aang," Katara began with a sigh, "you've been distracted all day, what's up."

"It's, it's….." I started, a hot blush forming on my face, "I don't want to talk about it."

Katara's face softened, "Aang, you know you can talk to me."

My blush deepened. 'This is Katara, why am I getting so embarrassed?' I thought wildly about something, anything other than how I had been fantasizing about running my hands through her hair all day. "umm, well I have this h-hair question, I mean hand question, I mean, I mean waterbending question, about hands, and hair, I mean just hands." I stuttered.

Katara gave me a warm smile, "Aang slow down, what do you want to know about waterbending?"

I started sweating, 'How did I manage to get myself in this sticky situation, one that couldn't be able to explain away.' I quickly thought up an excuse, "umm, I mean can you show me again how you move your hands to grab onto objects…" That seemed believable enough, right, even though I had mastered that move days before.

"Oh Aang, I thought you already learned that," Katara replied with an affectionate smile, "here let me show you." Katara walked over to me, sidling up behind me, taking my hands in hers. Monkey feathers, her wet skin made me feel like my whole body was on fire when she touched me. I could feel her pressed up tight against my back, but even worse, her hands felt so soft as they grasped mine. I about lost my mind again. "Now Aang, you need turn turn your wrists like this, yeah that's it, then you close your hand, like… this."

My body felt like jelly, which was probably why when Katara closed her hands around mine, instead of cupping my hand, her fingers slid in in-between mine. We both just stood there for a while, staring at our interlocking hands for a while, both not sure what to do.

Katara reacted first, pulling her hand out of mine and stepping back, "I think you got the move now, pupil Aang," adding some sass. I looked behind me. Katara stood there with her hands on her hips, giving me a smirk like there was some inside joke I didn't get.

"uhh, sure, thanks Katara," I mumbled, trying to sound cheerful.

A couple of different emotions flashed across Katara's face as she looked back at me, now I was really confused, did she really notice the same thing I did, did she feel the same way I did when she held my hand in her's? It was like she didn't think anything out of the ordinary had happened.

"Well I think that is enough practice for today, Aang, let's go see if Sokka caught any fish." She gave me a reassuring smile as we both walked back to the camp.

**Present day. **(a few months ACS)

I'm holding Katara tight against me; it's the end of a long day and all I wanted to do was to relax and kiss my girlfriend, but Katara had different ideas. I was resting my hands on her hips as I attempted to gently kiss her, but her hands kept moving, kept moving up and down my back, up my sides and around my neck. What I thought was a sweet innocent kiss was turning into full on make out session.

When I thought it couldn't get any hotter, I felt my back slam into the wooden wall of his bedroom. I was trying to keep up with the kiss, but Katara seemed bound and determined to control it; he was sticking her tongue into my mouth and smashing her body into mine. When she finally broke for air I breathlessly asked, "why?"

"Because," Katara replied before, grabbing my hands and raising them above my head, "you're mine." Then she resumed kissing me. I was out of breath again when she finally had her fill of me, letting go of my hands and cupping my cheek and she put her forhead against mine.

"What was that for?" I asked, flabbergasted, not that I minded.

"I was just thinking back to, uh, during the war." Katara replied, nervously.

"What about it?" I was completely lost what on Earth could she be referring, to, maybe when I got struck by lightning, or when I kissed her on the submarine.

"I was…" Katara began, blushing, "no its stupid."

"No Katara," I said holding her hands in mine, "I want to know."

"Okay," she conceded, "I was remembering back to when we were waterbending,"

I smirked, "yeah, we did that a lot,"

"Aang!" Katara cried, "let me finish."

"Sorry, sweetie."

"As I was saying, It was before the cave of two lovers, we were practicing grabbing objects with water tendrils, it was the day you were so distracted, and I sort of directed your movement, and we held hands." Katara was blushing now, looking down.

"Oh, what about it?" I asked, not sure where this was going.

"Oh, I was just doing what I should have done day."

I laughed, "You really wanted to do that to me?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean not exactly that, but something like that, more than just ignoring it."

"Wow Katara, I didn't think you were such a naughty girl back then."

"Aang," she shouted, pushing me against the wall, "I, wasn't…. naughty"

"Sorry, sweetie, I had to," I replied holding back giggles

"No, that was mean, no more kisses for a week," she declared, turning around and crossing her arms.

"Oh, Kataarrrraaa, don't do that. I'm said I was sorry, I just wouldn't have thought you thought about me that way."

"Yeah," Katara replied softly, "I did." Turning around slowly.

I grabbed her hands that were crossed over her chest and held them gently. "Yeah, me too. I guess it just took time to realize what this meant." Gesturing at our hands by raising them in front of her face.

"Yeah," she replied. Closing the distance between us with a kiss.


	2. SWK 2: Sleepy

Prompt: Sleepy

"Too Tired"

**A retelling of the aftermath of the final battle. Aaangsty, you've been warned.**

Aang was tired, more tired than he had ever felt in his life. He was beaten, bruised, and the wound in his back was bleeding openly. But he had won; the hundred year war was finally over. But then why did he feel so empty? Aang could take the pain from his injuries, compared to getting struck with lightening a few short months ago, this was nothing. He just felt tired, tired and alone. He had seen the other airships explode in the distance, but he had no way of knowing who had made those dirigibles crash into each other or if any of his friends had made it out alive. Well, Zuko probably wasn't there, he would have battled his sister, probably with Toph, she seemed to be getting rather close to Sifu Hotman as of late. That left Katara, Suki, and Sokka; yeah, probably them. Katara could take care of herself, just like she had done at the Southern Raiders. Suki and Sokka were probably also fine; they had grown into a well-oiled battle machine these past few weeks. Yeah, but with all those ships blowing up, they could have easily been caught on the wrong ship as it went down, or worse fell off.

But Aang was still tired, too tired to think any further, they couldn't be dead, they just couldn't.

Aang stood there, mind barely moving, body in still silence as Ozai just lay there, exhausted, barely able to move. Ozai was spent, beyond spent, he was useless jelly, he couldn't feel his arms, and he couldn't feel his legs. His whole body was numb and he felt, for the first time in his life he felt powerless. He slipped in and out of consciousness as he lay there, still struggling, still not resigned to his inevitable fate. If the avatar, just moved one step closer he would summon the energy to strike him, push him off the cliff, the boy looked too tired to bend, perhaps he would fall to his death, the miserable coward deserved it. His people didn't deserve to live. No body deserved to live, except for him, Ozai was to be the one power, the only power in the world. Ozai was the greatest, the strongest, but why then did he feel so weak, so powerless, so tired.

It wasn't long till a solitary airship made its way over to where the Avatar and Ozai were. "That must be them,"

"No Avatar," Ozai spat, "all your friends are dead and that last airship marks your doom."

Aang didn't respond, sick and tired of that ex Fire Lord. All he wanted to do was crawl into a bed and forget the war ever happened. But he couldn't do that, he didn't do that, he fulfilled his destiny as Avatar and saved the world, but at what cost?

The door to the airship opened and Sokka, Suki, and Toph came out. After a brief berating of the Looser Lord, Toph drug Ozai into the airship with earthen cuffs.

"Sokka," Aang began slowly.

"Yeah Aang"

"Where's Katara?"

"She went with Zuko to fight that crazy girl, Azula."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry Aang, Katara is strong, so is Zuko, they beat her, I know it."

"That's very optimistic of you Sokka."

"Yeah… come one Aang if we don't leave now we'll miss Zuko's coronation."

Aang offered him a weak smile and followed him into the ship.

The airship approached the capital city, but Aang hadn't gotten a wink of sleep, he could not rest until he saw Zuko and Katara had taken down Azula, no amount of exhaustion could match this desire.

Aang walked quickly off the airship and made a bee line to where Zuko was overseeing the incarceration of Azula. "Zuko!" Aang cried, wrapping his arms around the battered prince.

"Hi Aang," Zuko replied.

"Zuko, you did it, you defeated Azula, and I knew you could do it."

"No, Katara did," Zuko corrected.

"Where is she?" Aang asked earnestly, eagerly anticipating when he would be able to wrap his arms around her again.

However, Zuko didn't respond, he just stood there, eyes glazed over, a single tear falling from his good eye.

"Zuko… Where's Katara?"

"She's over there," Zuko gestured at the imperial palace.

Aang walked slowly over, scanning for any sign of her, Zuko followed behind him. Aang quickened his pace, his eyes desperately scanning up the steps until he saw her. One of the fire sages was putting a blanket over her.

"Katara," Aang shouted racing to her side. "Katara, I'm so glad you're okay," Aang tried to embrace her, but Zuko grabbed him roughly from behind.

"No Aang, you don't get it."

Aang spun around to meet Zuko's gaze, "What's there to get Zuko, she's my friend, she will want to wake up to see me."

"No Aang… She's not asleep." Zuko cried, tears flowing freely from his eyes.

"What do you mean she's not asleep," A look of horror crossed Aang's face. Aang turned around to see the fire sage place the blanket over Katara's face.

"Azula… she… used lightening, and I wasn't, I 'm sorry Aang I wasn't fast enough. She's dead, Katara is dead."

"No, she can't be dead, that's not fair, I survived, you survived, everyone was supposed to be okay, why did she have to die, I loved her Zuko, I loved her and now she's dead!" Aang yelled, sinking to the ground. Aang felt like his whole world was on fire, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't see through his tears. But this time, he didn't go into the avatar state; he was too tired, too spent. Aang couldn't fight anymore, couldn't struggle on when there was no body to struggle for. He just lay down, curled up next to Katara's broken body, and fell asleep.

The Avatar never did wake up.


	3. SKW 3: Dance

Prompt: Dance

"The Trouble with Fan Girls"

**After-war. Aang and Katara go to a ball in the Fire Nation to celebrate an anniversary of the end of the hundred-year war. The couple are having some relationship issues, will they be able to work through them?**

* * *

It had been several years after the war, but the world was just now recovering from the shock of being at peace. After Avatar Aang dealt with several uprisings and created the United Republic of Nations the world was finally coming to the realization that the war really was over. Aang and the rest of the Gaang were very pleased with themselves because of all that they did, they (especially Sokka) enjoyed the recognition and happiness of from people who would throw them parties wherever they went, but the charade was starting to grow old.

"Zuko, not another party," Aang complained. Aang was lying on banister of one of the many staircases in the Fire Lord's palace.

"Aang," Katara called back placing her hands on her hips, "Zuko is just trying to be nice by throwing us a ball; you seemed to enjoy the last one just fine."

"You're welcome," Zuko added

"But all people want to do at these parties is talk about politics," Aang pouted, "They are never any fun." Aang let his arms drop with this last pronouncement, staring up at the ceiling.

"Not everything is about fun, Aang," Katara sighed, starting to walk away.

When Katara was out of earshot, Zuko spoke up, "did I miss something?"

"No Zuko, you didn't miss anything." Aang replied dryly.

"I don't know what you are so worked up about Aang, I thought you liked parties."

"I did…"

"Care to elaborate."

"No," Aang sighed.

"Alright, suit yourself, airboy, this ball was meant to honor your victory over my father, but if that isn't important enough for you to care, then keep mopping." Zuko fumed, giving Aang a glowering look before turning around and walking down the same hall that Katara had walked down moments before.

Zuko strode down the hallway quickly, rounding a corner he saw Katara seated on a bench. Zuko gave out a long sigh before sitting down next to her. They sat there for a few minutes, not speaking a word, just staring in front of them lost in their own minds. The silence was almost suffocating, like a preasure that was building up in your chest and you just wanted to burst. Zuko broke the silence, "What's his problem?"

Katara sighed, staring up at the ceiling. "What do you think, Zuko?"

"Heck, if I know, you're the one who has been by his side all these years; I've been stuck in this palace trying to hold together a nation my father tore apart."

"Ugh, what is it with boys being so self-absorbed in their responsibilities!" Katara cried, crossing her arms across her chest. "You can't see past your stupid throne and Aang is so caught up in being the Avatar it's like he doesn't see me," Katara felt her eyes prick with moisture with those words. Zuko looked at her, confused as she hid her face in her hands and doubled over.

Zuko was speechless, not sure what to make of her sudden outburst. Sure she had just insulted him for being a workaholic, but compared with the public scrutiny of the past few years, that was a compliment. 'Still, Katara and Aang… they've been tight like Momo and moon peaches or Sokka and meat,' Zuko thought to himself. His brow furrowed in confusion, "What happened?"

Katara regarded Zuko with a look that could kill, her eyes red and cheek still slick with tears, "He cheated."

"Cheated? Aang?"

"Yeah, I mean, no, I mean he might as well have," Katara explained lowering her gaze to a particularly interesting section of floor in front of her.

"It was a one of those crazy fan girls, wasn't it?"

"Yes. At the last ball we went to they kept crowding around him, whispering in his ear, I kept trying to get closer to him, but they kept splitting us a part. Finally I told him that if he wanted them, then he could just dance with all of them. I sat at our table for the rest of the night and ignored him. Eventually he relented and danced with a few of them," an angry blush appearing on her face.

"Have you talked to Aang about it. Uncle always said: if you lose another person than that person will lose you so you have to find them by finding yourself so that you don't lose you like they lost them; only then can you find them. Or something like that, I never really understood what it meant. "

Katara stared at Zuko for a second with wide eyes, "I need to find Aang." Katara got up quickly and made her way down the hallway.

"I can't believe that made sense," Zuko stated to himself, dumbfounded.

Katara returned to the banister only to find Aang no longer there. "Where could he be," Katara murmured to herself, "Aang! Aang, where are you?" No answer.

Katara walked up the stairs, thinking that Aang had chosen higher ground to think, he always seemed to do that whenever he got upset and this whole ball thing had Aang riled up more than usual. Compounding upon their fight at the previous ball was the anniversary of the ending of the war and naturally their own romantic anniversary. Katara walked up the staircase till she found a small roof access hatch. Silently thanking the spirits that there was roof access that didn't require airbending. Katara, taking a deep cleansing breath, opened the hatch and stepping out into the cold night air.

Aang was sitting on the roof alright, facing away from her. "Hello Katara," he spoke softly.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I'm the avatar I know all," Aang answered shortly.

"Aang…" Katara implored.

"Because you always know where to find me," Aang admitted

"Thank you for being honest, may I sit with you."

"Always."

The couple sat in silence as the night waned on. Katara giggled.

"huh," Aang questioned

"Oh, it's just that Zuko can't stand silence, but you don't seem to mind it at all," replied Katara still trying to stifle the giggle.

"Oh."

"Aang, I… want to talk to you about the last ball," Katara began. Aang visibly flinched when she said this; Katara gave him a weak smile, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Sweetie, I'm not mad anymore, I came here to apologize."

Aang's face lit up, "No sweetie, it's not your fault, I'm-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ignored you like that."

"No Aang, I shouldn't have overreacted, I know some of those girls may have been air acolytes wannabes, I saw the other young men in the crowd."

"What, I thought those young men just wanted to get close to you!" cried a shocked Aang.

"Jealous much?" replied Katara battering her eyes seductively at him.

"What, Me jealous, I don't get jealous I'm the avatar."

"I know your lying," Katara replied in her sing-song voice.

"Yeah, I guess I don't like others crowding around you much either," admitted Aang, dropping his head.

"Aang... Aang look at me," Aang lifted his head, his starting to water. "Oh Sweetie," Katara sighed, throwing her arms around him. "its okay," she cooed, "I'm not mad."

The two of them held each other, whispering I love yous and sorrys. Telling each other that it was okay. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, and they were both feeling very tired, as the adrenaline of their silent argument over the last week was finally gone and all they wanted was to be in each other's arms.

"Aang," Katara whispered breaking the silence.

"huh."

"Why were we even fighting? This was stupid."

Aang giggled slightly, "I guess even the best of us have off days, yeah, you're right we should have talked about this earlier..."

"Well I'm glad we talked about it now, I was tired of making you sleep on the floor."

"Me too, not that I would have made you sleep there instead."

"You spoil me, even when you're mad at me," Katara shot back with a grin.

"Nah, I wasn't mad, just scared you blow up at me again,"

"What!? I don't do that," Katara cried, "do I?"

"Yeah, you kind of do."

"Sorry, I'll work on that."

"No Katara that is just another thing I love about you, even when it is sometimes directed at me."

Katara couldn't help but offer him a small grin of thanks, even though she was still blushing.

"Aww, sweetie, don't be like that," Aang smiled, holding her tight against him and kissing her on the cheek.

"I thought that doing that was my job," Katara replied

"Nah, I was just shy before."

The two of them sat on the rooftop for a moment longer before making their way to bed. It had been a long day of traveling to the fire nation and the two of them were exhausted.

The days before the ball passed quickly. The palace was a flurry of activity with very little time to spare between meetings, firebending spars with Zuko, and 'girl time' with Mai and Katara (and later Toph and Suki when they arrived). Soon the whole Gang was there to celebrate the ending of the 100-year war.

Toph and Aang were alone in one of the many hallways of the palace, waiting for the rest of the Gaang to get ready for the ball today. "Aang, why are you so nervous, its just another boring ball. All you have to do is blah blah blah and everyone claps, easy." Toph exclaimed to a pacing avatar.

"Nervous, I'm not nervous; I'm the avatar, why would I be nervous." Aang claimed hysterically.

"I can tell you're lying," Toph replied in a sing-song voice.

"Can you keep a secret?" Aang asked her.

"Of course I can twinkle-toes, my lips are sealed." Aang leaned over and whispered into Toph's ear, Toph's face turned bright red, and she looked at Aang in amazement, "I didn't know you had it in you, congratulations" Toph punched Aang on the shoulder.

"But what if, what if-"

"But nothing, I'm sure Sugar Queen will be happy."

"I'll be happy about what, Toph," Katara asked when she walked out of her room into the hallway.

"Nothing, we weren't talking about anything," Aang exclaimed waving his hands in front of him

"It's nothing Sugar Queen; twinkletoes was just going to show you some new moves." Toph exclaimed with a cheeky smile on her face.

Aang blinked then replied, "Toph, I thought it was a secret?"

"Oh, sorry about that Twinkletoes, you know me." Toph kept that cheeky smile on her face.

"Well I think that it's sweet," Katara replied, walking over to hold her boyfriend and kiss him on the cheek.

The rest of the Gaang walked in and Zuko announced that it was time to enter the ball. The Gaang walked down the hall into the grand hall, but Aang and Toph lagged behind.

"Thanks for the save Toph, I owe you one." Aang whispered.

"No problem Twinkletoes, I'm looking forward to your show," Toph replied, punching in on the shoulder, causing Aang to sway slightly with the blow, she was defiantly getting stronger as she aged.

The group walked into the grand hall and was greeted by applause by the many hundred that were in attendance. Everyone they had met along their travels were present from the firenation school children to the swamp waterbenders. They all sat around circular tables, with a large area in the middle left open for dancing. Dinner had just been set and the Gaang made their way to the head table.

[[Many speeches were said, which nobody cares about because this is a kataang fic and the author was lazy, can't you tell?]]

When the diner was complete, Aang nudged Katara, "you want to dance, Sweetie?"

"Yeah," Katara replied, blushing when she remembered what Toph had said about him 'trying out some new moves.'

Aang looked more nervous than her though, Katara was curious about what Aang was planning; he was probably going to do some airbending to impress her. Was he worried that she would get mad again, like last time, yeah, that was probably it. "it's okay, sweetie," Katara whispered, I won't get mad."

The words did little to calm the young airbender, but Aang did grant her a small smile.

The two of them stopped walked among the dancers who were swaying to the slow music until they found an empty spot near the middle, Katara could feel a tingle of anticipation as Aang grabbed her hand. He never failed to sweep her off her feet in these dances.

Aang and Katara waltzed to the rest of the slow piece holding each other close, circling around and around, and making sure not to bump into Firelord Zuko and Mai who were dancing not too far away. At the end of the song, Aang gave Zuko a nod, who nodded back and whispered into Mai's ear. Katara noticed Mai's smile though, and grew suspicious.

'This must be it,' she smiled as Zuko disappeared into the crowd striding toward the musicians. Katara looked back at Aang, who was starting to shake, "Oh sweetie, you are such a great dancer, we'll be fine," Katara cooed.

The music stopped and Zuko cleared his throat. "Thank you all for coming, it means so much to me and everyone else who fought bravely to end the hundred-year war. But tonight I have a special treat, the Avatar and Master Katara would like to put on a show to close this celebration."

"Just follow my lead sweetie," Aang whispered as the crowd of dancers formed a circle around us, watching expectantly. The music began and Aang and Katara bowed to each other.

They began circling eachother, wrists touching, much like first dance they shared in that firenation cave, actually, exactly like that, Katara began to notice that this was the very same song that was played before. This time however, Aang was not in hiding and started doing subtle airbending with his movements; Katara grabbed some water out of the air and started allowing it to circle them. The beat of the music increased and Aang started doing gravety defying jumps with airbending, Katara smirked as she used her water to shoot her up in the air colliding with Aang, he just smiled and grabbed hold of her, spinning them around and around 10 feet above the ground until at the end of the song the gently let the two of them float down to the ground.

Katara breathed hard with Aang, both from the workout of the dance, but also reliving those memories of the cave where they let actions speak louder than words before they really knew what the other thought of them.

Thankfully, Aang no longer looked nervous Katara smiled at him warmly, happy that he was happy. Katara hugged her airbender, then grabbed his hand to walk him back to the main table, but he didn't move.

"Aang?" Katara questioned.

Aang grabbed Katara's other hand as the crowd began to come closer, the Gaang clearly visible in the front row, "Katara, I love you so much and you've always been there for me to encourage me, guide me, and care for me." Aang begain, staring deep into her eyes

Katara's mind went blank, 'what is going on, what is Aang doing, could he be, no, Aang wouldn't want to do THAT, he was probably still mad at her for last time.' Katara met his gaze, trying not to get her hopes up too much.

"Katara, I know that I won't be easiest man, I know that my duty as the Avatar will always have to come between us, but I can't live without you."

'oh my goodness, he's really going to ask me, oh spirits!' Katara thought, excitement coursing through her veins.

"Katara, sweetie, will you make me the happiest man in the world by doing me the honor of becoming my wife."

Katara lost it, starting crying openly as she bright Aang into a hard, rough kiss. "Yes, yes, I would love to be your wife, nothing would make me happier!" Katara exclaimed

Aang's face turned into a smile as he airbended himself in the air, pumping a fist into the air. The grand hall erupted into applause.

Katara giggled at his childish behavior, she always did love that about him, when he landed she brought him into a big hug, "I'm so glad you did that, Aang, you've made me so happy." Katara whispered.

"I'm just glad you said yes, I was nervous about this all day," Aang whispered back.

"What, why would I say no, I've been waiting for you to do this since I was 15." Katara blushed mentioning how long she had wanted to marry him.

"Really?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, remember when we were at Hira'a, when Noriko talked to us about marriage."

"Wow, that's amazing sweetie." The two embraced again before turning to face the many congratulations of their friends and family.


	4. SKW 4: Smirk

Prompt: Smirk

"Bloodbending Legislation"

**Aang and Katara deal with the difficulty that passing this legislation may bring to both their relationship and their own personal sanity. This can become a multi-chapter if you want it, otherwise, enjoy the one-shot**

* * *

Aang wished that he could wipe that awful smirk off that Northern Watertribe nobleman's face. It was rare for Aang ever to get this angry, but at least he was able to restrain himself enough to not go into the avatar state. Yes, but just barely.

Aang woke up early in the morning, sliding out of his bed quietly so as not to wake up his sleeping wife. Aang quickly got dressed and completed his morning meditation to clear his mind and ready himself for the day. This week had been hard on Aang and the lack of sleep and constant council meetings were getting to him.

They were getting to Katara too, who was saddened about how little time he was spending with her. Aang seemed to always leave before she woke up and wouldn't come back until she was in bed. He was always so tired and hardly had enough energy to kiss her goodnight before falling into a deep slumber. Her heart went out for her husband who was under a lot of strain, but she couldn't keep herself from being angry at him, the council, and his stupid Avatar duties that were keeping him from spending more a cumulative hour with her this week.

The war may have ended eight years ago, but peace was still an expensive commodity that Aang and his beautiful wife, Katara, were working hard to maintain. Republic City was still in its infancy and required Aang's direct oversight on an almost daily basis. The city's harmony laws were being passed and as Avatar, Aang needed to be there to make sure that all citizens of Republic City were protected. Part of the harmony laws were provisions that made all forms of bending legal, protected the rights of non-benders, and banned certain types of bending that were deemed too evil. Of that banned forms of bending proposed was a bill written up and strongly endorsed by his wife, the ban on bloodbending. This bill was highly controversial among not just republic city, but the entire United Republic who saw this bill as either an attack on bending as an art form/tool of war and those who saw this as bold step away from the use of bending for selfish means. Though Aang acted as the cool headed and wise head of the council, Aang was perhaps (other than Katara) the more ardent supporter of this bill, which inevitably made him the target for the most ardent decenters and today wouldn't be any different.

Aang sighed as he got up from his meditative state. He still had a few minutes before he needed to depart. Aang gazed at the lithe form of his beautiful wife, who was curled up tightly in a ball, reflexively trying to keep warm after his warm body left her's. The cool autumn air was drifting into the open window, passing over the bed in a most unfair manner. Aang smiled at his wife walking over to her and placing a kiss on her cheek. Katara barely reacted, but Aang pushed his nose in her face and noticed a small smile curve up her lips. A wicked grin widened on Aang's face as he kissed her soundly on the mouth.

Katar a awoke with a jump, then felt her husband's lips moving against her and smiled as she returned his kiss with as much furver as her sleepy body could muster. Aang stepped back and she noticed he was already dressed, "Aang, are you leaving so soon?" Katara frowned looking up at him, eyes showing hurt.

"I'm sorry Katara," Aang replied, lowering his eyes to the floor. "I have to go to this council meeting."

"Well, can't you come back to bed for five minutes?"

"Sweetie…" Aang implored, trailing off.

"Aang," Katara snapped, sitting up to put her hands on her hips, "I have not seen you for more than an hour this whole week," Katara argued, eyes flashing.

"I'm sorry, Katara, I understand tha-." Aang replied, walking over to slump himself on the bed.

Katara interrupted him shouting, "Aang, we are supposed to be married, I thought things would be different, you said things would be different. I know the world needs you, but I need you too!"

"I know, Sweetie, I've missed you too, terribly. Tell me what I need to do to make this better." Aang pleaded. His eyes growing wide and starting to mist over as he gazed at his wife.

"Oh, Aang," Katara caved, she couldn't stay mad at him when he looked at her like that. Katara threw her arms around him and leaned back, taking him down into the softness of the bed. "I'm sorry I got angry, it's just so hard for me."

"It's hard for me too."

Katara thought for a moment, putting her hand under her chin. Then her eyes brightened, "I know," Katara exclaimed, grabbing a hold of Aang's face, "come home early tonight, I'll make you supper" Katara's hand drifted down Aang's chest, " and we can enjoy a full night together."

Aang blushed at Katara's suggestion. "That's a great idea Sweetie, I'll be home by 5 O'candle."

"You better, sweetie." Katara replied with a smirk.

"I give you my solemn avatar promise that I will be there," Aang replied with a short bow."

Katara laughed, "Get out of here you big dork," cried pushing him out of the bed. Aang sprawled out, trying to control his laughter. Aang gazed up at Katara, who was now beginning to giggle with her husband. Sitting up Aang pulled a gleeful Katara down with him. "Aang!" cried Katara as she tumbled down with him. "What are you doing?" she screamed.

As Katara fall on top of Aang and he rolled over on top of her, pinning her arms. "Having a bit of fun."

Katara laughed as she flipped him over, reversing their positions and straddling him. "Sweetie, if you don't go now I won't let you leave." Katara warned.

With a flick of his wrist Aang airbended Katara back up to the bed, causing her to lose herself in a fit of giggles Katara sprawled her arms out, enjoying the feel of Aang's airbending on her skin.

"Okay, okay, I'm going, jeez." Aang replied, kissing his wife's cheek as she stretched herself comfortably on the bed.

"You're welcome, sweetie, have a nice day, don't' be late," Katara called after him as Aang dived out the window. Katara smiled, even though Aang was going to be gone all day again, at least he would be there this evening, which means that she had the whole day to prepare an elaborate meal for him, break out the candles, and maybe even get the air acolytes to play some romantic music for the two of them.

Katara spent the morning doing chores, feeding the sky bison and visiting with Momo. The day was a hot one for autumn, but she bore the heat with little complaint, Aang would end his three week long grind and finally spend the day with her, nothing could bring her down. Katara skipped around, hair billowing behind her, eyes closed as she clasped her hands behind her.

"You look happy," Yin, a female acolyte, called at her. Yin was a young woman around Katara's age, she came from the earth kingdom and had short brown hair that she often kept in a bun. Katara had taken an instant liking to Yin because of their shared passion for air nomad culture, how they had both lost parents in the hundred year war, and Yin's complete romantic disinterest in Aang. Not that the Air acolytes were all bad or even all female, but before Katara's and Aang's wedding there had been a few crazy fangirls that had slipped through Aang's selection process. Almost none made any explicit moves on Aang and Aang never reciprocated or even noticed. Katara had taken it upon herself to throw out one or two acolytes who were there for the wrong reasons. Aang had apologized profusely, and was more careful after the incident. Still, there were more than a few you Katara found with looks of longing as they saw the avatar, they had gotten a stern talking to from the Master Waterbender, but Yin was never one of them, which made Katara eternally grateful.

"Oh hi Yin, I am happy," Katara replied, putting on a cute wide smile.

"I can see that. May I ask why, Master Katara?"

Katara clasped Yin's hands in hers, "Yes, Aang is coming home early today," Katara gushed, letting out a squeal while jumping up and down.

Yin matched her friend's excitement, "what are you doing to do! Do you have something planed?"

"Oh, I thought I'd make him a custard," Katara clasped her hands behind her back as she said this her eyes tilting to the sky as a silly smile played across her pretty face.

Yin smiled back at her, "was there anything else you were planning on doing tonight?" a small smirk playing across Yin's face.

Katara eyes narrowed, "that's none of your business."

The two stood there staring each other down for a brief moment, then burst into laughter. "Come on Katara, spill it."

"Well, I want it to be romantic, could you and some other acolytes make some music, maybe we could have a little dance or have a candle lit diner."

"Katara darling, I know it has been forever since you two have had any alone time. Do you really want the acolytes to get in the way of you getting quality alone time?" Yin's face was that of concern for her friend.

"But, Aang loves to dancing and music, and I know he hasn't had much time to spend with the air acolytes so I thought I would let him…" Katara trailed off. "What do you think?"

Yin smirked at her friend, "I think you are a chronic giver and the air acolytes are fine, we can live without Aang for a month, but you are his wife, you two deserve time alone."

Katara hung her head, "yeah, I guess you're right, at least play some music for us, Aang would love it."

Yin giggled, "of course, I'll take care of the music and decorations, you cook him up a meal he will never forget."

A determined glint was in Katara's eye as she declared, "you're on."

* * *

Aang walked into the council chamber with his lopsided smile plastered all over his face.

"You look happy," Sokka accused with a smirk on this face, poking a his finger into his brother-in-law's chest. Aang's face flushed red at Sokka's prodding, but then Sokka's face brightened into a smile as grabbed Aang around the neck and lovingly rubbed his fist over Aang's bald head. "You've been looking down for weeks."

Aang groaned, "Sokka, we're adults can you stop doing that."

"No can do arrowhead," Sokka exclaimed.

"Let's get on with this," Aang replied, walking past Sokka.

"Oh, don't be like that Aang," Sokka

Aang gave him a weak smile, "sorry, Sokka. I'm just really tired."

"Then why hasn't that smile not left your face, oh, wait forget I said anything it probably involves my sister and oogies." Sokka made a childish face of disgust.

Aang waved his hands in front of his face, crying,"No, Sokka it isn't anything like that, I have diner plans with her tonight."

"As long as you keep making Katara happy, I'm happy," Sokka replied, putting an arm around Aang shoulder, while silently cursing how the Avatar had grown from such a little kid to being a taller man than he was.

The two walked over to the other council members that were already seated, each taking a moment to themselves to brace for the long day. Aang took his place on the right, sitting as the air nomad representative of the council.

"We might as well begin," Aang spoke up, slamming the gravel gently on the table.

Two attendants, both dressed in green robes, signaling their Earth Nation heritage nodded at the Avatar and walked over the council doors to let in the crowd that was already starting to amass.

Today was to be a public meeting. It was the last one among many. Though the ones over the last weeks were rough, this one was projected to be the worse since it was about the ban on bloodbending. Though Aang had wanted Katara to come, Sokka had (amazingly) convinced Katara and Aang that it was a bad idea. Katara was seen as the main force behind this bill and would therefore simply be an object of hate or worse make Katara feel like a monster again like she felt after learning bloodbending herself. Dispute her stubbornness, Aang had to agree with Sokka's points and fearing the later point herself, Katara grudgingly accepted under the condition that she could come to the private meeting when the council voted.

Once the meeting started, Aang silently thanked Sokka for his wisdom. Most people who came supported the bill, brave men and women would wanted nothing more then to live in peace. Nevertheless, those who dissented voiced their disagreement in loud, rude ways.

A waterbender from the Northern Watertribe spoke the loudest. "Avatar Aang!" the grey haired man cried. "why do you continue to insist on this ban of bloodbending?" The man turned his evil eyes to the rest of the crowd, his eyes scanning those in attendance. "What will the great avatar ban next, lightening, metalbending?" A few cheers went out from the crowd. Aang could see that the crowd was beginning to grumble; as much as Aang hated arguing if he didn't intercede things would get out of hand.

Aang raised a hand to silence the crowd, "Please listen to me, we are only proposing a ban bloodbending because its power to control others. it is a corrupt form of bending that does not belong in a world of peace and harmony." The crowd grumbled at Aang's words, not convinced.

The waterbender addressed the crowd once more, "Oh, the mighty avatar just wants to hold all the power for himself, he fears powerful forms of bending," turning to Aang with a smirk on his face," don't you?" The crowd irrupted in shouts. Some crying insults at the avatar, some rushing to his defense.

Aang buried his head in his hands; he was used to this kind of abuse, but it still hurt.

Sokka broke the chaos, "Order, everyone, everyone be quiet!" The crowd silenced, "in my years as a warrior I have witnessed many forms of bending, none were more evil than bloodbeniding. Even my boomerang was useless when I couldn't control my limbs."

Though the crowd was never overwhelmingly against the Avatar, the words of another councilmember defending him brought most back to the avatar's side, which was much to the displeasure of the waterbender.

A angry smirk covered the waterbender's face as he rounded on Aang anew, "Avatar Aang just wishes to promote this bill for his precious bloodbending wife."

Aang's face tightened, his eyes narrowed, his heart beat quickened, no one spoke of his Katara in that way.

"I bet that she is just holding out on you until this bill passes, I bet that this is why the avatar is pushing for it," the waterbender spit the word avatar, like it was a disgusting taste in his mouth

Aang tried to keep his rage in check, but it was getting harder by the minute, even Sokka, who was not being insulted had a face of utter disgust.

"Why do you even stay with that whore, you could have any woman in the three nations, but you choose a water tribe peasant from the south pole, you'd be better off just getting a harem of prostitutes, at least then you wouldn't take away-" the waterbender didn't get out another word as he felt the air rush out of his lung. The Avatar used his airbending to pull the air out of his lungs, silencing him.

"You can question my decisions, you can insult me, but never, never insult Master Katara or say that she is in any way not good enough for me!" Aang shouted at the top of his lungs, tattoos flickering as he sought to control his rage. "You don't understand what bloodbending is, what it does to people, it twists them into power hungry thugs, it oppresses the powerless, it is vile and I will not permit it to be used toward selfish ends." Aang took a deep breath, and let the air go back into the man's lungs.

The waterbender sputtered and coughed, "take that man out of this council chamber, don't ever let him come back!" Sokka yelled red-faced while being restrained by the three other council members, still giving them a good fight as he tried to lunge at the defeated waterbender. The assistants carried the breathless waterbender out without resistance.

The day was getting late and Aang was eager to get home to his wife. "Sokka, I think that's enough for today."

"You're right Aang, lets call an end to the meeting, we can reconvene tomorrow?"

"No, I'm taking the day off, we both need time to cool our heads after that, and none of us have had a day off in weeks."

"Yes, does everyone in the council agree?" Sokka asked, the rest of the council nodded, giving Aang sympathetic looks.

* * *

The trip back was quick, but it felt longer to the young airbender, he couldn't wait to get back to his wife, couldn't wait to hold her in his arms and touch her face and forget that this meeting never happened, get that man's stupid smirk out of his head. The sun was starting to lower in the sky and Aang began to worry that he would be late, he couldn't stand the thought of Katara being mad at him. Though Katara's anger was usually not directed at him and when it was Aang found it amazing, but tonight was not a night he could bare it.

Appa sensing his master's distress gave him an encouraging bellow. "I'm okay Appa, we just need to get home, alright buddy." Appa voiced his agreement as he flew over Yue Bay to airtemple island. Stooping down the trusty bison landed softly on the ground. Aang gave Appa some hay and was about to get some apples off the tree, but the bison nudged his master, giving him a snort to leave. "Alright, alright, I'm going, I'll see you tomorrow buddy." Aang gave his bison a pat on the nose before heading to the house.

* * *

Katara huffed. Aang was late; he said that he would be here on time. She had naively hoped that he might walk in on her while she was still cooking. She had fantasied that whole afternoon that she would feel his warm hands around her, holding her as she prepared food as they had so often done when they were engaged and in the early months of their marriage. She thought Aang was different, he had always been a caring and doting partner, why did all of this change after they had been married for 10 months? Perhaps this was what she should have expected when she married, The Avatar. "Stupid Avatar, stupid promise," Katara had just dismissed the air acolytes who had worked all afternoon practicing a short romantic ballet. She slumped in her chair, tears threatening to spill from her face, but she would not cry, she was stronger than that.

The candles flickered as an unnatural wind blew through the house, no doubt signaling Katara of her absentee husband. "You're late, Avatar." Katara snarled.

"Katara, I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me, the meeting ran late, I came as fast as I could," Aang pleaded, running over to his wife.

Katara jumped up from the table, putting her hand out, signaling that he stop. "You made a promise, you said you wouldn't be late."

"Sweetie, please," Aang begged, stopping in front of her.

"I've had enough excuses, Aang, I asked for one night, you can't even give me that?"

"Katara," Aang cried, "I came here as fast as I could, the meeting today was really bad, I don't want to fight, please forgive me Katara." Aang was sweating, his heart beat quickened as his wife's words cut deep into him. He couldn't bare her being disappointed in him.

"Aang… is this the way it will always be," Katara asked quietly, hurt showing in her voice.

Sensing her walls coming down, Aang crept over to his wife and enveloped her in his arms, "I can't promise you that I wouldn't be late again, but I can promise you that I will always come back." Tears were streaming down his face, "Katara, you are the whole reason I'm doing this, you are the most important thing in my life, my whole world."

Katara was touched by his admission, even though she had heard it before, this time it was raw, uncalculated, and vunrible. Her heart went out to her husband, "I love you, Aang, I could never stay mad at you, sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay, its my fault Katara, I came as quick as I could. I'm sorry." Aang grasped her tight, hoping to melt into her embrace.

"I forgive you, Aang, I know that it's hard."

"Well, lets not let this food go to waste, I'm starving, it smells delicious."

"Well, the rice is cold, thankfully I made you custard, which is served cold."

Aang's eyes widened, as he backed off from his wife, holding her shoulder's at arms length, "you… made me egg custard?" his eyes sparkled looking down at her in admiration.

"I wanted tonight to be special." Katara whispered, bringing Aang into another hug.

"Then lets make it special, lets not fight and enjoy this meal."

"Yeah, you're right, like always," Katara admitted, smiling slightly as she released her airbender.

"Nah, I'm just a simple monk with simple words," Aang's cheeky smile returning.

"Ugh, what am I going to do with you?" Katara joked, pushing him into his chair.

Aang fell gracefully into his chair, "Oof, Katara, you don't want to break your husband," Aang joked.

"Goofball," Katara chided him. Sitting down and serving herself and Aang egg custard.

"That's what you love about me," Aang shot back, grabbing the rice and reheating it with his firebending, "just another advantage of having the Avatar as a husband."

"One of the few," Katara smirked, putting a piece of custard in her mouth, "mmhh, its a good thing your wife is such a good cook."

"That's not the only thing that is great about her," Aang added.

"Like what," Katara replied blushing, knowing what would happen next.

Aang smiled widely, "her beautiful smile, her laugh, the way she always makes me feel better, the way she will fight for anyone in need, her intelligence, her compassion, and how she would do anything for her husband."

Katara clasped her hands in front of her, smiling widely as she looked gratefully at her husband, "Thank you, I'm glad we did this."

"Me too."

Air nomad music began playing in the background as the couple enjoyed their little moment together.

**Again, if you guys liked this idea and want me to write more about bloodbending legislation or even about all the harmony laws (kind of like bill of rights). Please tell me or this story will simply be a one-shot. This would not be the first chapter of course, but it would eventually be included towards the middle.**


	5. SKW 5: Candles

Prompt: Candles

"Remembering Them"

**Summary: ****Similar to Iroh's tale in tales of Ba Sing Se. ****A couple walks up the hill and mourns their parents' death. Prepare for some Kataang feels. This is short, but I love how it turned out.**

The pair walked silently, hand in hand up the hill to a solitary oak tree above Ba Sing Se at sunset. The man placed a small painting of an elderly man. The man had a bright smile gracing his face, with two long strands of mustache coming down either side of it. His eyes wrinkled with his smile, his old age apparent in the slight drupe of his eyes. On his head was no hair, instead a bright blue arrow marked him as a master airbender. The woman placed a photo of a beautiful woman. She had brilliant, deep blue eyes, and a soft smile to match. The woman had beautiful long brown hair with small hair loopies framing her face.

Two incest sticks were lit with firebending and the pair knelt down and bowed their heads, a single tear falling down the man's face. The woman looked at him with concern, wiping the tear from this face as she leaned on him, giving and receiving encouragement.

The two sat together. Their muscles cramped from staying still, but not as tense as their hearts were, morning the deaths of their loved ones. They were together, but also alone; each with someone who had suffered and died for them. They each had their own pain, their own experiences, and their own way of dealing with it.

The man sat perfectly still, his legs folded under him, his bald head accumulating goose bumps from the chill of the night air. This eyes were closed, tears flowing freely from his eyes. He wrapped an arm around the woman next to him as she started shaking from her own tears. Her own cheeks were wet with tears, her eyes red and puffy. She clung on to him for support, physical and emotional. She usually did not depend on other people, instead she clung to him as her rock, her support, and he did the same for her. They need each other on this day.

The man started humming a mantra. The woman found this calming even though she couldn't make out the words that he was singing.

The man spoke up so that she could hear, "All life is a circle, never ending. All love is energy, reborn again. All pain is shaping, growing us. All hate is fear, melting away. All death is temporary, born again."

"That's beautiful, who taught you that."

"Gyatso."

Katara turned to embrace her boyfriend in a full on hug. They had lost so much in this blasted war, but on the one year anniversary they had escaped from the late night party to spend the evening remembering the parents they had lost.

"Katara?" Aang finally broke the silence. "Thank you for coming up here with me, ever since you let me out of the iceberg you've been the only person in the world I could always depend on."

Katara smiled weakly at his words, "Aang, you've always been there for me too."

"Yeah, but you've got your brother, father, and you're whole tribe, I'm the Avatar and I have to stay strong for everyone, but you are the only one whose let me lean on you."

A single tear streaked down Katara's face as she was touched by his words, she knew he loved her, he had admitted it a month into their relationship. Still, each time he made such a heartfelt remark it touched deep inside her soul, making her feel warm and fuzzy with all the love that he felt for her.

"Sweetie, I don't know what to say…" Katara trailed off, deciding to wiggle out of his embrace enough to raise her lips to his and kiss him on the mouth. Their lips moved together, not seeking dominance or pleasure, but just reassurance and love from one another.

Aang broke the kiss and took a deep breath, looking down at her with wide glassy eyes, "Katara, I don't want to sound selfish, but I don't want you to leave, I want to spend forever with you." He blushed at the words, surprised he even said them.

Katara reacted in the only way she knew how, she tackled him to the ground and pressed her lips fiercely against his. This kiss was more passionate, as she wanted to speak to him in action rather than words. Finally she propped herself with her hands, still on top of him. Her eyes filling with tears again she whispered, "I want that too."

The couple shared a few more kisses. Yes, they still were morning those that they had lost, those who they missed desperately, but they knew that they would never have to face life alone, they knew that they would always have each other to light the way when the world became too dark for them to see.

As the sun finished setting the couple gathered the icons of their loved ones and walked down the hill hand in hand. Love really was always brightest in the dark.


	6. SKW 6: Healing

Prompt: Healing

"Fix you"

A/N: I really wanted to make a fic based on a song, so this one is based on Fix you by Coldplay. This is a story of how Aang helped Katara fix herself.

* * *

Katara slept soundly in Aang's arms, snuggling in his warm embrace. Katara and her husband lived on Air Temple Island with their children and couldn't be happier. Aang had come home early that day, Uncle Sokka had picked up the kids for a weekend of warrior training, and the couple had gotten the whole night to themselves. Best of all, Katara was 2 months pregnant again. Bearing Aang's children was a labor of love; sure it was difficult and she felt like she had no ownership of her body while their child grew inside her, but the reward of holding that child in her arms for the first time and seeing the look of utter happiness on Aang's face made it all worth it.

Aang shifted slightly in his sleep, causing her to wake up, or was it the morning sickness, Katara's groggy mind could not figure out what it was. Katara propped herself up, the blanket falling off her naked body. Her gaze fell onto her husband, surprised that he was not awake. While Katara was not a deep sleeper, Aang was an extremely early riser and to see him asleep must have meant that it was still the middle of the night. So why did she wake up? Katara shrugged to herself, and simply stared at the avatar who she had promised to spend the rest of her life with. She saw his face constricted into a frown, this features flashing from that of fright and anger. Katara's heart went out to her airbender. Thinking he was having a nightmare she shook his shoulder, "Aang, Aang sweetie, wake up."

Aang blinked, "huh, what." Looking confused and tired.

Katara lay back down and hugged him tight, "sorry, I thought you were having a nightmare."

Aang gave her a weak smile, "I was, but it wasn't so bad, thanks." Aang's arms went around her as he said this, melting into her embrace, "can we stay like this for a while"

"Sure sweetie," Katara grinned, feeling the closeness of their bare bodies pressed close to each other. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, it's nothing,"

"Aang don't be like that, talk to me." Katara encouraged, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I saw Air Temple Island burn, it was awful, I couldn't find you or the children."

"It must have been terrible to see that, but Aang, the children are with Sokka and I'm right here," Katara drew back to give him a comforting smile, wiping his cheek as a solitary tear ran down his face.

"Thank you, Katara," Aang whispered, stress falling off his body with her touch.

"Go back to sleep sweetie," Katara cooed.

Aang cuddled up closer to Katara, "you too," Aang mumbled

Katara sighed; she wasn't going to be able to get back to bed tonight. "okay," she lied, staying still as her love fell into a peaceful sleep.

Still something kept bothering Katara, she could not quite place it. Some deep feeling, in the pit of her stomach, no lower than the stomach, it was, where, where the baby was. Panic welled up inside her. "Aang, Aang," Katara cried, "I think something is wrong,"

Aang stirred not bothering to open his eyes, "hmm, what's wrong Katara?"

Katara's eyes kept widening with shock as she felt the feeling of wrongness increasing, "it's the baby, I think something is wrong with the baby."

Aang jolted awake when the words, wrong and baby existed in the same sentence. "What's wrong? How can I help?"

"Just, take me to the clinic, sweetie" Her abdomen started hurting more causing her to panic even more.

Katara's panic was infectious as Aang ran around the room, throwing on clothing and tossing her her robes and chest bindings. Running about the room he grabbed his robe that had been tossed on the floor the night before and wrapped it around is body, hasily tying the sash before grabbing his pants and pulling them up. Katara was still trying to get her robe one when he jumped out of the window to get Appa, who was the quickest means of travel.

The two of them flew over Yue Bay, Aang urged Appa to hurry. No matter how fast they went they could not get there fast enough for Aang, or Katara that matter, who was feeling the pain increase. She had only been pregnant for 2 months so it the baby could not be coming.

They reached the healing clinic in record time, but Aang worried that they were still too late. Aang picked up Katara, ignoring her claim that she could walk by herself. Aang was scared, scared for both his wife and his unborn child and wanted to get her in the clinic as fast as he could, using airbending, to quicken his pace.

Aang raced through the doors shouting, "Somebody help me."

Katara was groaned in pain at this point, the discomfort in her abdomen was little compared to the rough way Aang was carrying her in his haste to get her to a bed was wearing on her.

A nurse at the front desk recognized the couple and gasped, "Avatar Aang, Master Katara, this way." The nurse ran to the nearest healer, a woman from the Northern Watertribe, who after one glace at the distressed couple followed the nurse into a healing room.

"Put her down here Avatar Aang, move aside, give us room," the healer bossed.

Aang quickly complied, kissing his wife on the forehead, giving her hand an encouraging squeeze. "I'm not leaving you, sweetie"

"Please move aside Avatar, we can't help her if you hover over her." The doctor commanded fiercely.

"Sorry," Aang bowed, stepping back.

Katara felt awful, if there was ever a moment that she wanted Aang by her side it was now, but he was being pushed out of the room by one of the nurses and she was left with a group of healers huddling around her, pressing healing water on her abdomen.

"Where's Aang," Katara croaked pain still shooting through her body, "I want him here."

The first healer, who Katara knew as Lin, put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "we'll let the avatar back in once we find out what is wrong and fix it." It pained Lin to see her co-worker in pain, Lin knew the waterbender was pregnate, but the she seemed to be doing fine when she saw her last night. Thankfully there was no blood, but Lin still feared the worse.

"How's the baby," Katara asked, growing more uncomfortable with all the hands on her.

"We don't know," Lin responded.

"No, no, no this can't be happening, I can't lose this baby," Katara cried, the panic in her reaching a peak.

"You have to calm down Katara, we can't see anything with you moving around like that," Lin commanded, growing irritated.

However, Katara would not be calmed, she needed this baby, Aang needed this baby. Katara had given Aang two children, but none of them were airbenders, she couldn't fail him, she couldn't fail the world devoid of airbenders besides her husband. "Please," Katara begged.

The healers continued to work for several hours, working through the night to heal whatever damage had befallen Katara's uterus. Aang had burst through the doors several times, asking what he could do, feeling helpless to help his wife, but each time Lin had forced him back out, telling him there was nothing he could do. Aang never felt so helpless. He was scared, scared for Katara, scared for the baby, scared for what it might mean if she lost it. Aang knew she would be devastated, Katara had been under so much pressure, despite Aang's insistence that she had already given him enough; they had two wonderful children and those children could have airbending children. As much as Aang also hoped for someone else like him, he would never force Katara to have more children then she wanted to; thankfully, she wanted a big family and told him repeatedly how she wanted to fill the island with little airbenders. Aang always smiled at the thought and told her that she was all he ever wanted. This statement always made Katara melt and fall in love with him all over again.

"You can come in Avatar, your wife is healed," Lin announced.

Aang leapt past her with a flurry of wind, ruffling the healer's uniform. Aang nealt next to a tired Katara, "are you alright sweetie, I was so worried."

Katara started sobbing and threw her arms around him, buring her face in his robes. Aang patted her back and brought her close, letting his own tears fall. When Katara's eyes dried she whispered, "I'm sorry."

Aang's heart broke for her, she felt guilty, Aang whipped the tears from her face cooing, "it's not your fault Katara, whatever happens I love you and I would never be mad at you."

Katara's eyes dropped to his chest, not able to look him in the eye, "you don't understand. I failed you."

"Katara," Aang replied sternly, "you could never fail me, Katara, these things happen."

"But but, don't you need an airbendering child?" Katara asked, knowing the answer.

"Katara, we've been over this, the spirits allowed for airbenders to be wiped from this world, if they wanted us back they would they will find a way."

Katara continued to look miserable, her eyes vacant, "you don't understand, they said I can't have children anymore, they were able to save this one, but he might not be an airbender, I want to give you one so badly."

"I know," Aang patted Katara's back, "I know how much you wanted a large family, I wanted that too, but we can't dwell on circumstances we can't control."

Katara whipped her tears, taking a deep calming breath, "Thanks Aang, I'll try to accept it."

Aang smiled at his wife's change in demeanor, "we'll work through this together, besides maybe this one will be an airbender," Aang wiggled his eyebrows making Katara laugh besides herself.

"Maybe…" Katara trailed off. "Maybe."

Seven months later Tenzin was born and two years later, they found he could airbend and the couple could not be happier.


	7. SKW 7: Protection

Prompt: Protection

"Avatar Card"

**Summary: It has been over two years after the war, but the world is still not at peace. There is a peace meeting about some finer details of republic city, but Aang cannot attend because he needs to deal with anti-harmony rebels. Aang insists on going alone, but Katara is having none of it. Set a few months after "SKW 3: Dance"**

* * *

Aang may be the protector of balance in the world, but Katara protected him. It was little more than two years after the war and Aang and Katara were engaged to be married. Much to their mutual frustration, they were unable to set a date yet as tensions were starting to rise again about the location and other finer points of republic city. Worse yet, anti-harmony rebels were taking advantage of the political bickering to start recruiting again. The marriage of the avatar would have given the rebels an irresistible opportunity to stage a demonstration or worse a violent incident. Either way both Katara and Aang agreed to delay it for the foreseeable future.

"Aang I don't see why you think you should go alone on this mission, Sokka can represent the Southern Watertribe fine in this week's peace talks." Katara huffed.

"I told you Katara, it's just a small group of rebels, maybe a dozen or so. Besides they said they wanted peace."

Katara crossed her arms over her chest, "You and I both know that's a lie, they just want to hurt that Avatar, they want to hurt you Aang, and that's something I will never let happen."

"Katara," Aang called exasperated, "even if that were true, which it isn't, I'll be fine."

Katara's anger flared, she stomped her foot down and put her face up in Aang's, "Aang, I don't care if you can handle them, I know you're the Avatar, but why can't you accept that I'm coming with you."

Aang took a step back, still trying to defuse the situation, but his patience was wearing thin, "Katara, I don't want you being put in harm's way for nothing, when the rocks start flying they won't be aimed at me; they'll be aimed at you."

This stopped Katara in her tracks, "uhh, uhh, really?"

"Yes, and when the rocks start flying I won't be able to protect you, if I was alone I would just escape, getting away is as easy as breathing for me." Aang explained.

Still Katara wasn't giving up, shooting back, "who said anything about protecting you, I think I'm the one who will do the protecting."

"I'm the avatar, protecting people is my job," Aang yelled.

Katara's eyes narrowed, "don't you dare, don't you dare think you can play the avatar card on me."

Aang knew at that point he crossed a line, hurriedly he exclaimed, "sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I meant that this is a job that the Avatar should do."

This is clearly the wrong thing to say, Katara went from angry to full blown furious, "oh and I'm not good enough for you," she cried mockingly, "am I some damsel in distress that you need to save." Katara glared at him with scathing eyes before whispering, "I thought you were better," with that she turned around and stomped out of the room.

Aang crumpled on the ground, he had never made Katara that angry before, he did not get why she would not let him go alone. Aang knew he was being stupid though, he should never have pushed Katara away like that, but sometimes he just let his fear get to him. Aang was so worried about her, when they were dating people usually continued to target him, which was fine since he was a master of evasion, but since they got engaged people became more aggressive toward Katara. Though the two of them had not had been in battles since they got engaged on the two year anniversary of the 100-year war, Aang noticed the change. It had been looks on the street, threatening letters that suddenly included Katara's name, and intelligence reports that claimed that the anti-harmony rebels spoke Katara's name almost as much as Aang's. This made Aang fear that she would get hurt even though he was more often than not the one who got injured. Aang may be more than happy to put himself in harm's way, but he hated when any of his friends, especially Katara was when it was not necessary. Katara was oblivious to this, she only helped him with the most important of his letters, which was mostly republic city or world peace news, comparably the anti-harmony rebels were low on the priority list, leaving him to carry the burden alone.

Katara was furious, but most of all she was hurt. Why had Aang acted like that, thinking that since he was the Avatar he needed to do everything alone? She thought that Aang had gotten over that stupid idea during the war, he had always accepted, even depended on her help in the years after it. What had changed, why was he being so overprotective? Aang had never done this before, even on dangerous missions, but they had not done anything but peace talks since… since… 'we got engaged'. Suddenly Katara felt very foolish, why did she not ask him more about the rebels? What if something had changed? What if Aang really had a reason besides his lone hero complex? Katara needed to find out more about these rebels before she dismissed him for being a stupid jerk. Aang deserved better, besides it hurt her too much to be mad at him.

Katara was not ready to talk to Aang quite yet; he was still a jerk and she was still angry, but that did not stop her from asking Sokka about it. Fortunately, for her Sokka took a keen interest in the rebels, mostly because he enjoyed the opportunity to knock a few heads.

Katara found him leaning over a pile of letters from the other world leaders about the coming peace talks. "Sokka."

"Sorry sis, I would love to talk but I got a lot of work to do," Sokka said adgitated.

"No," Katara cried, slamming a hand down on the scroll he was reading, "we're going to talk and we're going to talk now."

"Whoa, there is no need to push Katara," replied a surprised Sokka, throwing his hands up. "What's this about?"

"What do you think, Sokka, it's about Aang," answered Katara.

Sokka blinked, "uh, sorry sis, I know you two are engaged, but the oogies."

Katara's eyes narrowed, "this isn't about oogies, this is about anti-harmony rebels"

Sokka sat there for a moment, trying to figure out what to say, "oh. What about it?"

"About how Aang thinks he can just run off and play hero, why does he think he can just leave me behind," tears threatening to fall.

Sokka looked at his sister with wide eyes, he hated to see her like this, "Katara," Sokka explained calmly, "Katara, the rebels are targeting you, ever since the engagement. Aang and I discussed it and I convinced Aang to make you stay."

"You what?" Katara yelled. "How could you, how could Aang, how could anyone tell me what I can and cannot do."

"Katara," Sokka begged, "be reasonable."

Katara threw her hands up, "I can't believe you too ganged up on me, this is unbelievable."

Sokka cowered in front of his sister, "there were reports from the rebel's most violent wing that you were as much of a target as Aang, he said you could handle yourself, but I told him I needed you for the peace talks."

"I can handle myself, Sokka," exclaimed Katara, "I've been protecting Aang since the war and I'm not about to stop because of some stupid death threats."

"No, it's too dangerous, I'm your brother and I want you by my side." Sokka yelled, his overprotective instinct getting the better of him.

Katara glared at him, "no, you can't tell me what to do." She replied icily.

Katara turned and exited the door, unbelievably upset at the two men she loved most in her life. She was so upset that she walked headfirst into Aang's chest.

"oof, sorry Katara, I wasn't paying attention."

Katara glared at him, "I'm still mad at you."

Aang hung his head, "I know, I wanted to apologize, I should have told you about the letters."

"What letters?" Katara asked, confused.

"The ones threatening your life."

Katara had no idea it had come to this, she knew how hard it was when Aang started to receive letters threatening his own life, they came a few weeks before one brazen group tried to assassinate him. The experience had shaken Aang, but nothing compared to how it upset Katara. She hadn't let him out of her sight for weeks. "I didn't know it had come to that." Katara admitted.

"You can come. I'm bringing the acolytes too." Aang said simply as if it was nothing.

"Really, why."

"If the rebels want a fight then at least we will fight on even terms."

"Oh Aang, thank you," Katara cried wrapping her arms around her airbender, "But what about the peace talks?"

Aang smiled, "Xing Ying can handle it alone, I briefed her thoroughly."

Sokka appeared at the doorway, "how did you guys make up so fast? I thought Katara was going to waterbend me out of the house."

Katara turned around, wrapping an arm around Aang's middle as she did so, "that's because Aang said I could go" sticking her tongue out at Sokka.

Sokka's mouth went agape, as he glanced over at Aang, "but I thought we talked about this."

"Sokka, I changed my mind, I am allowed to do that," Aang explained, "besides, I can't think of a safer place for Katara except by my side."

Katara glared at Aang, "that goes double for you airhead."

Aang chuckled, "I know, how could I forget." Aang placed a soft kiss on Katara's forehead, causing her to hum in pleasure.

"Oh Koh! The oogies, why is the world so cruel to poor old Sokka."

"Oh sush up Sokka, you can go someplace else." Katara snapped.

"Actually Sokka, I really think you should go, see the town, maybe you should just leave for Yu Dao now, I'm sure Xing Ying is eagerly awaiting you."

Sokka looked confused, "why, the peace talks are not for a few more days?"

Aang smiled at Sokka then looked down at Katara, who also looked confused. Aang nudged her, and then she got the picture. "Yeah, Sokka, we're kicking you out of the house."

Sokka blinked, then cried, "oh the oogies," and ran into his study to grab his scrolls and beat a hasty retreat.

"Thanks Aang," Katara said, clinging tightly to her Avatar, "but you know I wasn't going to let you go without me."

"I know, I'm sorry I was so stupid as to think you couldn't handle yourself."

"Yeah, if you do that again I'm not going to forgive you so easily."

"What," Aang replied fainting surprise, "you could never stay mad at me, not with my irresistible charm."

"Shush up and kiss me."


End file.
